Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and apparatuses for performing automated reagent-based biochemical assays.
Background Information
Automated molecular assay instrumentation offers numerous advantages, however most automated instruments suffer from a limited set of assay capabilities. These limited capabilities complicate or inhibit parallel processing of multiple assays and, as a result, reduce sample throughput and flexibility in assay choices. This is particularly true for sensitive assays such as those involving nucleic acid detection and/or an amplification procedure. There are many procedures in use for amplifying nucleic acids, including the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), (see, e.g., Mullis, “Process for Amplifying, Detecting, and/or Cloning Nucleic Acid Sequences,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195), transcription-mediated amplification (TMA), (see, e.g., Kacian et al., “Nucleic Acid Sequence Amplification Methods,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,491), ligase chain reaction (LCR), (see, e.g., Birkenmeyer, “Amplification of Target Nucleic Acids Using Gap Filling Ligase Chain Reaction,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,930), strand displacement amplification (SDA), (see, e.g., Walker, “Strand Displacement Amplification,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,166), and loop-mediated isothermal amplification (see, e.g., Notomi et al., “Process for Synthesizing Nucleic Acid,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,278). A review of several amplification procedures currently in use, including PCR and TMA, is provided in HELEN H. LEE ET AL., NUCLEIC ACID AMPLIFICATION TECHNOLOGIES (1997).
Automated molecular assays incorporate the use of consumable components, which may or may not hold reagents utilized in the molecular assay to be performed, which can be manually loaded onto automated instrumentation. Providing such consumable components that are configured to limit contamination, enhance target detection, simplify loading into and transport within the system, enhance the operability of mechanical components within the automated system while lowering cost, and providing high performance in connection with the assay to be performed is desirable.
The present disclosure addresses these and other needs in the art.
All documents referred to herein, or the indicated portions, are hereby incorporated by reference herein. No document, however, is admitted to be prior art to the claimed subject matter.